High School: Redeux
by Hokuto Ulrik
Summary: Kerra gets a new mission from Zonic. This time she has to go back to high school and help Sonic and the crew stop Robotnik's latest scheme. Will she be able to handle the drama? Rated M for safety. On hiatus.
1. Wait, I have to do WHAT!

_**High School: Redeux**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sega of America, Team Sonic, MGM nor anything else associated with any franchise mentioned within. The only thing that I own is the name Kerra. It is mine and if anyone steals it I will not hesitate to get creative on the torture. Also I do not own the original idea for the Mjolnir armor, that belongs to Microsoft and Bungie. That's how Kerra got the idea for her own version of it.

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Wait, I have to do WHAT?**_

_A/N: Hello everyone this is Hokuto Ulrik. I have decided to jump on the band wagon of writing a high school themed Sonic fic. Though please bear with me when it come to the environment of the school, this is due to the fact that I graduated high school just a little over five years ago now so some things might not work out to well, but we will all be on this trip together. Now on to the story._

_**HUHUHUHUHU**_

_Mystic Ruins, Kerra's house_

Kerra was in the backyard of her modest two story house enjoying her new pool. She was floating in the deep end on an inflatable lounge chair wearing a conservative blue two piece.

'_Ahhh. This is the life. A new pool, a nice warm spring day, not a cloud in the sky, a few days of leave with strict orders of no interruptions unless the world is about to end, and all the phones are off and unplugged. This has to be the best day ever. Nothing could possibly ruin this day.' _Kerra thought as she enjoyed the light breeze as it ruffled her fur as her tails wagged lazily in the water on either side of her.

Sonic was enjoying the pool as well. He was in a lounge chair that had been mounted to foam pontoons so he didn't accidentally pop an inflatable chair with his quills if he moved wrong. The only other difference was that there was about three feet of rope between one of the chair's arms and the side of the pool. Kerra had spent the last few weeks after her return from Melissa's Zone attempting to cure her blue hedgie husband of his hydrophobia. Things started slow, but they were progressing nicely.

Kerra, slightly out of it due to the euphoria of having such a relaxing day, didn't realize that she had thought one of the phrases that in every book, TV show, and movie lead to either someone dying or having a perfectly nice day ruined due to uninvited guests.

Kerra was about to have her perfect day ruined by the latter.

_ZOOP!_

"HEY KERRA!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kerra screamed as she sat up quickly to see who had yelled at her and disrupted her day.

This however, had the unfortunate side effect of her chair to pitch to the side, effectively dumping her into the ten foot deep water.

Sonic's eyes snapped open at hearing his vulpine wife's scream and the subsequent splash. Looking around he saw her empty lounge chair, the disturbed surface of the formerly calm water and a figure wearing red, green, and gold armor standing on the pavement that surrounded the pool.

"I take it that this isn't a social call, Zonic?" Sonic asked.

"I wish it were, but something's come up that I need KerraAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Zonic started to explain before a furry hand reached up out of the water, grabbed his ankle, and unceremoniously dragged him into the pool.

Kerra, now sopping wet, pulled herself out of the pool before reaching back in and dragging an equally soaked Zone Cop out of the water.

After clearing the water from his lungs Zonic asked, "What the hell was that for?"

"For coming in, uninvited, on what was shaping up to be the perfect day, and causing me to get completely soaked!" Kerra replied as she slicked back her now mid back length hair. "I was thoroughly enjoying myself until you showed up. Now what is so god damned important that you had to do that?"

"Well we've got another Multiverse threatening plan that is right up your alley. Though you're going to hate what you're going to have to put up with in order to get to the bottom of the plan and help that Zone's Freedom Fighters stop it." Zonic explained.

"What, pray tell, do I have to put up with?" Kerra asked, her sunglasses riding low on her muzzle as she glare daggers at the Zone Cop.

"You have to go to high school." Zonic replied, flinching to avoid the wrath that was about to ensue.

"I have to do WHAT now?" Kerra asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"You have to go back to high school as a student to help them! Please don't kill me! I tried to set it up so that you could be one of their teachers or something, but there was no way to pull it off!" Zonic replied still cowering slightly as he waited for the vixen's temper to kick in.

He was relieved when the vixen leaned back with a thoughtful look on her face as she considered this. He knew that she would agree to do it no matter what, but in the past few years the kitsune had developed a rather nasty temper that had put more than a couple of people in the hospital.

"Hmm. This could fun. Never really got to have a whole lot of fun while I was in high school, I was always either studying or running track. So how am I not going to stand out? I mean even if I bind my tails together and brush them down, I'm a little old to be in high school. I mean, I'm pushing thirty here man." Kerra replied as she grabbed a fluffy towel and began to dry off.

"Well, that's what this is for." Zonic said pulling out a pentacle necklace with a sapphire set in the center.

"Hey that looks like the one I have in my jewelry box in the house. How did you get that?" Kerra asked accusingly.

"Actually this is a copy. The gem in the middle is actually a data crystal of sorts that will make you look and feel like a seventeen year old, single tailed vixen. It will also make it to where no one will know that you have more than one tail or that you are almost ten years old than every one else. It should also cover up your rather unique markings that you've acquired." Zonic said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kerra asked as she looked herself over for any strange markings. Then she realized that he meant the tattoos that had some how become a part of her fur when she shifted back to her Mobian form." Oh, okay. I can see how these would look a little strange. So where is this school? Knothole? New Mobotropolis? Station Square?" Kerra inquired.

"None of those places. You see for whatever reason in this Zone, Mobians evolved at the same time that humans did. You will be going to Earth." Zonic replied.

"Okayyyy. So what country is the school in?"

"The United States."

"Alright what is the city and state?" Kerra asked digging for as much info as she could.

"It's in a place called Norman, Oklahoma." Zonic replied.

"Sweet! That used to be my old stomping grounds when I was stationed in Lawton before the whole Chaos Control thing that led to me coming home. At least I'll know my way around. So when do I leave?" Kerra asked as she began to grow excited that she could walk around her favorite town without fear of who she was. "And is the school all Mobian or is it mixed?" She added as an after thought.

"It's an all Mobian school. Apparently a number of years ago there were a few Mobians with special abilities that damn near destroyed the normal schools. So everyone made an agreement that for everyone's safety that the schools would be segregated and the schools were outside of the city to prevent any nasty accidents." Zonic informed her.

"You leave in a couple of weeks. I have a house arranged and a sufficient cover set up to avoid the awkward questions of why you have no parent or guardian when it come time for parent teacher conference time as well as any field trips that you might take." Zonic explained.

"Thanks. By the way, what will I do about money while I'm there? Or transportation? I am not riding the school bus again." Kerra said crossing her arms.

"You have an account set up with a local bank with around five hundred thousand in it. As for a ride, you have a brand new, black Mustang sitting in the garage waiting for you." Zonic said.

"Okay so what classes do I have to try and stay awake through?" Kerra inquired.

"Math, English, History, Science, PE, and Auto Shop. In that order if I recall correctly."

"Alright, at least I have a fun class to end out the day with. Any limitations as to what toys I can bring? I will be bringing my weapons since I can store them in Chaos space, but what else can I bring?" The vixen asked.

"No limits really. They have Extreme Gear, so you can take your board, and you can bring pretty much whatever you can get on Earth in this Zone." Zonic said.

"Alright. See you in a couple of weeks then." Kerra said as Zonic opened up a portal and stepped through.

"Are you sure about this babe?" Sonic asked his spouse.

"Yeah, I am. I'm sure that if you had gone to school more than the little bit that Elias made us back when we were kids you'd probably want the same chance to do it again. You know make new friends, try new things, maybe just have a complete redo of the whole thing if it sucked." Kerra said as she leaned back in to her hubby's arms.

"Maybe, but I mean, it's _high school. _The drama is probably gonna be through the roof if you wind up having Sally, Amy, Mina, and, if your counter part is a girl to, yourself all possibly going after me. That alone would give me chills." Sonic said as he shuddered slightly.

"Come on that's whats going to be half the fun. Besides, I'll probably just wind up hanging back to observe and intervene if need be. I try to avoid drama as much as possible." Kerra explained turning to give her husband a kiss.

"If you say so babe. If you wind up becoming friends with them you need to take lots of pictures so I can see how much fun you have." Sonic replied returning the kiss.

"Oh I will. That way if I have to go back in a few years, I have blackmail." Kerra said as she gave a maniacal giggle.

_A/N: Alright folks, that was the first chapter of **High School: Redeux.** I know that the build up is killer but I want to add some more depth to the story. As always thank you for reading and please review!_

_~Hokuto Ulrik~_


	2. New Look, New Friends, New Rivals

_**High School: Redeux**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sega of America, Team Sonic, MGM nor anything else associated with any franchise mentioned within. The only thing that I own is the name Kerra. It is mine and if anyone steals it I will not hesitate to get creative on the torture. Also I do not own the original idea for the Mjolnir armor, that belongs to Microsoft and Bungie. That's how Kerra got the idea for her own version of it.

_**Chapter 2**_

_**New Look, New Friends, New Rivals**_

_Kerra's living room_

Kerra was currently standing in her spacious living room, going through all the gear she had planned on taking, just to ensure she didn't forget anything.

"Okay, let me see; Ebony and Ivory: Check. Dusk and Dawn: Check. Artemis: Check. Black Furie: Check. MP3 player: Check. Barrett: Check. Ammo for Barrett: Check. Clothes: Check. Appearance altering necklace: Check. Absolutely no ID of who I am here: Check. Well it looks like I'm ready to go." The vixen said as she moved a few things to the side and neatly stacked the rest in the middle of the room. "Now just to stow everything away."

Kerra then moved to one side of the pile and raised her hands to chest level before reaching out with her chaos energy. As she did, she was able to identify every weapon, every article of clothing, and every grain of powder in the casings of the rounds for her sniper rifle. As soon as she had finished searching out everything, she stored it in that mysterious place called Chaos Space. _**"CHAOS CONTROL"**_

The pile of gear disappeared in a flash of green light, leaving the living room suddenly very clean.

"So are you ready to head out now?" Zonic asked Kerra as she secured her Ex Gear, Black Furie, to her back.

Taking one last look around she nodded after making sure that her note to Sonic was still stuck on the remote. "Yeah, lets jet." She said finally.

Nodding, Zonic keyed a control on his bracer and opened a zone portal to Kerra's new residence for the next nine to ten months and both of them stepped through.

Sonic came downstairs into the living room to find it empty. Looking around he wondered if Kerra had already left. He spotted the sticky note on the remote after a couple of minutes of searching for a not of some kind. Removing it, he saw that it was from Kerra.

_Dear Shuga-hog,_

_I guess I was a little rough on you last night with our little 'extra curricular activities.' I wanted you to be here to see me off but you looked to cute curled up under the covers that I decided to let you sleep. I just wanted to let you know that I love you very much and I will miss you every day I'm gone. Zonic is going to work on a way for us to be able to chat online between Zones. Hopefully it will be something with voice and video not just typing. Anyways I need to make sure that I have everything, I hope that this goes smoothly and I can come home soon. _

_With all her heart and soul,_

_Your Dark Vixen_

Chuckling, Sonic took the note and tucked it away in a scrapbook that he had started when him and Kerra first met. Taking the book to the couch, Sonic began to slowly flip through the pages, he smiled at the pictures of the young vixen playing with her friends, working in the lab and a few he had taken while they were on one of their numerous adventures in the Tornado.

Then he came to the section that contained the pictures that had been taken during their adventure through space as they fought the Metarex. He lingered over the photos that showed the vixen and the Seedarian Cosmo. In all the photos you could tell that the kit's eyes were always on the other girl. Sonic knew just how much Kerra loved Cosmo, he saw it when she fell into a depression after they returned home after defeating Dark Oak. He saw that it wasn't just the fact she had taken an innocent life, but the life of someone she loved and was unable to confess her feelings to.

Leaning back on the couch, Sonic looked up and closed his eyes and silently prayed. _'Cosmo, I know that you have the same feelings for Tails as I do. I'm pretty sure that both of us love in the same ways. Please watch over her for me and help her to return home.' _

Opening his eyes, Sonic heard the wind chimes ringing in the wind outside. But when he looked out to see if the weather was going to turn sour, he saw that only the chimes were moving. The trees, the grass, even the fallen leaves were still. The blue blur smiled, he knew that his prayer had been heard, and that everything would be alright.

_Zone 519, just outside Norman, Oklahoma_

A zone portal opened in a modest two story house on a decent sized plot of land. Kerra hopped out and looked around.

"Not to bad Z. So is there anything else that I should know?" She asked the Zone Cop before he departed.

"Just that everything concerning ID, money, school, and the local area are on the island in the kitchen." He replied.

"Thanks Z. Let me know when you have that connection set up so I can talk to Sonic on occasion." Kerra said as she started to explore the house.

"Will do. Later Kerra." Zonic said as the portal disappeared.

_'Good, he's gone. Now I can take my time with getting settled in.' _Kerra thought as she looked through the stack of information on the counter.

The first thing was the paperwork necessary to get her driver's license in this state. The next few things were info on her bank account, the name and location of her school: Norman Mobius High, the dates that she could pick up her schedule, a few restaurants, grocery stores, malls, and other places that high schoolers hang out at, plus a few things that were meant to give her a heads up.

Setting everything aside she pulled out her new debit card and looked at the name: Kerra Ulrik.

_'Hmm, someone has a weird sense of humor.' _ Kerra thought as she glanced at the ceiling.

"Well, I guess I should drop everything in my room and go get my license." Kerra said aloud to get rid of the stillness in the house. "Man I really need to get a stereo set up. This place is too damn quite."

Kerra went upstairs and found her room rather easily, due to the sign on the door that read _'Kerra'_ in an elegant lettering that could only be accomplished by a skilled woodworker or a computer. Feeling the letters, she felt a roughness to them. _'Huh, hand carved. Who ever did this was very skilled. I would have put money down that this was made by machine.' _Kerra though as she opened the door to her room.

Upon entering, she saw a black frame, queen sized canopy bed complete with a sheer, dark purple canopy. To each side were lacquered nightstands, one with a lamp, the other with an alarm clock and a few books on it. To her left there were a couple of book cases next to a honest to god vanity that looked like it had been taken from some Gothic castle. _'Looks like Z was able to match my tastes in decor pretty well. I was afraid I would have to get a moving truck just to redecorate.' _Kerra thought as she walked towards the closet.

Opening the door she found it was a walk in closet. Kerra decided to deposit her gear inside since it would be out of sight.

After making sure that everything incriminating was hidden, Kerra moved on to check out the bathroom.

Opening the door Kerra was surprised by the size of the room. The shower looked like you could fit three or four people comfortably and the tub looked like it could hold at least half a dozen with room to spare.

As she poked through the drawers and cabinets, Kerra heard knocking from the front door.

_'Well looks like it's time to see what my new persona looks like.' _Kerra thought as she pulled the necklace that Zonic gave her from her pocket.

Putting it on, the sapphire in the center began to glow. A soft blue light covered the vixen for a moment. When it disappeared, Kerra inspected her new look.

She had lost about an inch in height and her fur had turned from a reddish gold to a snowy white. Her sapphire eyes had darkened to a deep azure, nearly matching her husband's fur color. Looking at her shoulders, her breast and the part of her back that was visible through her tank top, all of her tattoos had disappeared. She also noticed that her breasts had shrunk slightly to fit her more petite frame. Her long flowing twin tails had become one long, extremely fluffy tail.

The sounds of knocking were heard again. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" Kerra shouted as she headed downstairs.

Reaching the front door, Kerra unlocked it and pulled it open, revealing two female rabbits.

"Hello my dear, My name is Vanilla Rabbit and this is my daughter Cream. We heard that you had moved in last night and decided to come by and give you a house warming gift." The elder rabbit explained.

"Why thank you. My name's Kerra Ulrik. Please come in and make yourselves at home." Kerra said stepping to one side to let the two does in.

"Why thank you dear. I must say that your manners are impeccable." Vanilla said with a smile.

"Despite my rough upbringing, I do pride myself on being polite as possible. Though if anyone were to try and cause harm to me or those that I care for as friends, then they see a whole other side." Kerra replied as she shut and locked the door.

"I see. So do you live here by yourself or are your parents around?" Vanilla asked.

"No, they died a couple of months ago. I had emancipated myself from them about a month before they died and was living on my own." Kerra replied as the three women sat down in the living room.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Why did you emancipate yourself? Were they abusive?" Cream asked finally speaking up.

"They were, but is was entirely mental abuse. They basically kept me locked up in my room when I wasn't at school. There was no TV, no phones, no computer, nothing that would allow me to have access to the outside world. The only times that I was out of my house besides school or to go shopping for clothes, was when my dad and I went hunting. That was about the only time that we enjoyed each others company." Kerra explained, following the back story that Zonic had given her to the letter.

"That's awful. How did they die?" Cream asked.

"They died in an electrical fire about a month after I had moved out. We had a couple of close calls with fires before, but my dad was to cheap a bastard to get the wiring fixed." Kerra replied shaking her head.

"You don't seem very upset dear." Vanilla said in response to Kerra's story.

"There was really no love lost between my folks and I. When the cops came to my apartment to inform me of their deaths, it lifted a burden from my shoulders. I was finally free from their hold. Their deaths were merely the result of all the bad karma that they had built up by doing wrong by me." Kerra explained. "After I finished my junior year, I put in the paper work to transfer out here to NMH. I had a pretty decent inheritance from the life insurance. I was actually surprised at the amount, but it allowed me to move here, get this house and furnish it."

"Wow, so you've had a pretty busy couple of months." Cream said.

"Yeah I have. So where do you go to school Cream?" Kerra asked the younger doe.

"NMH like you. I'm going to be a junior this year." Cream replied with a smile.

"Cool. So do you know any fun spots for us to hang out and have a good time?" Kerra asked.

"Well, I used to go to the Ex Gear park, but some bullies moved in and decided to claim it as their turf and the city won't do anything about it." Cream explained.

"Hmm, so what do these bullies call themselves? Kerra asked even though she had a feeling of who it was.

"They call themselves the Babylon Rouges. The head guy is a green hawk named Jet." Cream said with a look of disgust.

"Well Cream, get a hold of your friends and tell them to grab their gear and head to the park. It's time that someone took these guys down a peg." Kerra said as she stood and walked into the kitchen to retrieve Black Furie.

"You think you can beat them?" Cream asked eyeing the black, red, and violet gear that looked like a custom model.

"I bet this Jet guy thinks he's the fastest thing on the planet, huh?" Kerra asked the doe as the three headed outside and she locked the door.

"Yeah, they once clocked him at just under the speed of sound." Cream replied.

"So his board can reach high sub-sonic speeds huh? Looks like this might be a challenge after all." Kerra said as Cream pulled her gear out of the back of her mom's car.

"So you're sure that you want to do this?" Cream asked as she fished out her cell.

"Yeah, lead the way." Kerra replied.

"Alright let me make a call." Cream said as she punched in a speed dial number. "Hey Sonic, it's Cream. Gather everyone up and meet me at the Ex Gear park. Why, I met someone who looks like she has what it takes to knock Jet of his throne. Yeah, her gear's a custom job and it looks up to the challenge. Alright. See ya there." Cream finished her call and put her phone in her pocket before turning to Kerra. "Alright their on their way. Let's ride." She said as she made a running start before tossing her gear in front of her and jumping on.

Kerra smiled and did the same maneuver and took off after the doe.

_At the Ex Gear Park_

"Sonic what are we doing here? You know that the Rogues will just chase us out of here." Tails asked his brother as they stood outside the gates of the park.

"Take it easy bro, Cream called me up and said that she had someone who had the skills and the gear to knock Jet off his throne." Sonic replied as he dug his pinkie in his ear to clean it out.

"If you say so." Tails replied, turning to see Cream and a female Arctic fox come riding up and jumping off their gear. "Cream who is that?"

"The name's Kerra Ulrik and I'm the one whose gonna knock bird boy off his throne and get this park back so we can hang out here." Kerra said as she walked up to the fence and observed the Rogues doing tricks across the course. Though they were all avoiding on ramp. A massive red structure that looked to go up about fifteen stories.

"Hey, what's the story with that red ramp?" Kerra asked Sonic.

"Oh, you mean the Red Destroyer. No one, not even Jet has been able to reach the top. The furthest Jet has gotten was about three quarters of the way up before he had to break off his run." Sonic explained. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Kerra said as she walked away from the fence as she secured her gear to her back.

"What are you doing you afraid?" Knuckles asked the vixen.

"Nope, just need some room to get a running start." Kerra said as she turned to face the fence.

"For what?" Rouge asked as she looked over the appearance of the vixen.

Instead of answering, Kerra took off at high speed. When she was about three feet from the fence, she planted with her right foot and pushed off into the air easily clearing the ten foot fence.

"Up, over, and gone!" Kerra said with a smirk as she turned to face the group.

The group looked at each other and shrugged before coming over the fence by flying, jumping, and Chaos Control.

Smiling, Kerra turned to look for the green hawk. Spotting him, she inhaled deeply and yelled, "HEY JET!" in a voice that had scared a good number of airmen senseless.

The hawk in question turned to see who had the gall to yell at him and saw a pure white vixen standing on his starting area, giving him the bird.

_'That little bitch!' _Jet thought as he turned and sped over to where the newcomer was.

Reaching the ramp, he jump up and did a few flips thinking that she would either be impressed enough to date him or be intimidated enough to leave.

To his surprise however, she just stood there with a look that plainly said, _"What, is that it?'_

"What are you guys doing here?" Jet said as he noticed Sonic and crew standing behind the vixen _inside_ his park.

"Hey don't look at us Jet, she wanted us to come." Sonic said gesturing towards the vixen.

"So, what do you want?" Jet asked the vixen.

"To challenge you. I heard you're the best. I want to see if you really are." Kerra responded her face neutral, but her eyes were gleaming behind her goggles.

"Really, so what do you want if you just happen to win?" Jet asked.

"For you to leave this park and not come back until you humble yourself a little." Kerra replied

"And if I win?"

"Then we leave, your title stays and the park is still yours. You'll never see us again." Kerra replied.

"Fair enough. Three laps around the track. Anything goes." Jet said as he stepped up to the line.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Kerra said as she pulled her gear off her back and stepped up to the line as well.

Meanwhile Storm and Wave had headed to the announcer's booth to watch the action and make a play by play of the vixen getting her ass handed to her.

"Alright Riders! On your mark, get set, GO!" Wave called over the PA.

Jet and Kerra took off from the line simultaneously as they streaked down the track.

"It looks like jet and the new comer are neck in neck right now. Both of them are getting a feel for their opponent and their gear." Wave called out as the riders approached an area full of rails to grind on.

There were two rails that spiraled down to a lower point of the track. Jet decided to take this short cut figuring that it would be to much for the vixen. To his shock the vixen didn't hesitate to take the other rail staying hot on his tail feathers.

"Both racers have opted to take the first shortcut and use the rails despite the nearly hundred foot drop if they fall with nothing besides pavement to meet them." Wave said as she continued her commentary.

Kerra rolled her eyes behind her goggles that were really an advanced heads up display. They showed her speed, altitude, heading, and pitch. She waved her hand over the MP3 player secured to her right bicep and set things in motion.

First, the computers that were in the control room disabled the mic input.

Second, music started to come from the sound system in the park and lyrics appeared on the a couple of the screens that were showing the two racers as they circled the track to start their second lap.

(Start music: _Beast and the Harlot by Avenged Sevenfold_)

Kerra smirked and decided to take things to the next level and opened up the throttle on her gear a little wider, causing her to shoot ahead of Jet with a burst of speed.

Jet was stunned for a second, before he fire walled his throttle to close the gap and stay on the vixen's tail.

As they came around the bend to start the final lap, jet pulled up close to Kerra.

"You know no one has ever made me have to open up the throttle like this, but just to let you know it won't be enough." He said as they jumped a ramp to clear a large gap.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" Kerra asked smirking.

"When I said anything goes I meant it." Jet said his beak twisting into a smirk as they rounded the last corner and into the final straight away before triggering a boost function.

Kerra shook her head and opened up the throttle some more.

Jet looked over his should to see the vixen catch up to him with ease. Turning around he looked at the Red Destroyer. Realizing that he had only one option left to beat the vixen as they crossed the finish line right next to each other he snapped his gear towards the ramp.

Kerra realized what he was going to do and took off after him with a smile on her lips.

Wave mean while had realized her partner's intentions and gasped. "Oh no he's headed for the Red Destroyer! He's desperate!"

"What the hell is she insane? No one can get past Jet's record. She's probably maxed out right now. Even with the boost pads she'll never make it." Sonic said as the group watch the two riders head towards the ramp that had never been mastered.

Kerra pulled up next to Jet. "You know you probably have to be going at least MACH 1 to make in up this ramp right? You'll never make it all the way up!"

"Yeah well neither will you. You're maxed out right now." Jet said looking at her left foot which was in front where the throttle is on the Ex Gear.

"Actually, I'm not. Take a look at my back foot." Kerra said as she pointed to her right foot.

Jet looked back and saw that while her heel was on the board, her toes were raised about a quarter inch off the surface of the board.

"What? Your throttle is at the back?" Jet exclaimed.

"Yup! The way I ride my right foot has more control than my left. So when I designed this board, I included that factor in the plans. Like I said before you need to be going super sonic to get up this ramp." Kerra said as they approached the entry to the ramp.

"Yeah what of it?" Jet asked as he aimed for the boost pads.

"Catch me if you can Jet!" Kerra said as she slammed the throttle to the stops.

Jet was stunned to see the vixen shoot ahead of him like he was standing still, the humidity in the air causing a cone to form around her until just before reaching the boost pads, she punched through the cone with a thunderclap that echoed through the park.

Sonic and the others were stunned. To the best of anyone's knowledge, no one had ever gone faster than the speed of sound on an EX Gear. But it was happening right in front of them.

Kerra sped up the ramp, her air speed indicator reading flirting with MACH 2 as she hit boost pad after boost pad. Her heightened reflexes allowing her to make the minute adjustments to hit the pads to get the full effect. She cleared the top of the ramp and kept on climbing.

The group in the stands watched the trail of ion exhaust streaked into the twilight sky like a rocket heading into orbit with awe and worry. Kerra had tamed the beast, but at what cost.

Kerra kept climbing until her altimeter read over one thousand feet. Releasing the throttle, she brought her legs up to her chest and grabbed her board, slinging it on her back. Looking at the hover cameras that had finally caught up with her, she waved once and arched over and began heading towards the ground at terminal velocity.

"She's gone insane! She'll never be able to get back on her board at this rate!" Tails exclaimed as they watched the vixen plummet to the ground below at an alarming rate.

_'Alright. Time for the flair!' _ Kerra thought as she moved her right hand across her chest before moving it forward yelling loud enough for the mikes on the cameras to catch it: _**"CHAOS RAIL!"**_

Shadow was shocked to hear the mysterious vixen used Chaos energy and he was even more shocked to see a rail made out of pure Chaos energy streak towards the ground.

Kerra smirked as she flipped her feet forward and landed perfectly on the rail and began to grind all the way down. Upon reaching the bottom she jumped and preformed a homing attack on one of the camera drones that was at the bottom, then flipped off the wrecked drone landing on her feet in front of the group.

(End music)

Everyone was, needless to say, stunned. Sonic was the first to gather his wits and yelled, "That was intense! You have got to teach me how you did that!"

"Hmm, I suppose I could. But first I need to make sure the birds leave." Kerra said as she turned to see all three Babylon Rogues come walking up. "So how does that humble pie taste Jet?"

"Yeah, yeah. You beat me. I'll hold up my end of the bargain and leave." The hawk said as he walked past the vixen. As he passed her he whispered, "Don't think for a second that this is over fox."

Kerra just turned her head and replied "I wouldn't have it any other way."

After the Rogues jumped on their boards and took off, everyone broke out in cheers as they grabbed their gears and took to the course.

Sonic however hung back to talk to Kerra who was heading to a soda machine.

"Hey Kerra!" He called.

"Yeah? What's up?" Kerra asked as she fed her change into the machine and selected a drink.

"Why did you do this? Cream told us that you just got into town last night."

"I always saw people getting picked on at my old school. But I wasn't able to help them due to the reaction that my late parents would have had." Kerra explained.

"They wouldn't be happy that you stuck up for the people who needed help?" Sonic asked.

"No, they were very self centered and only payed minimal attention to me. Their marriage was arranged by people long since dead and they were both to selfish to divorce each other. I was glad when I was able to get out of that environment. I was, sad to say, that they died. At least then they were able to find peace. As was I. Now I'll do what I can to help others around me whether I know them or not." Kerra replied as she took a drink of her soda.

"Hmm. Looks like we're going to be fast friends then. No matter your past you seem to want to work past it. Everyone here will help you." Sonic said before looking over at Shadow grinding rails. "Well everyone besides Shadow. He's a bit of an emo-hog."

Kerra laughed at that. "I had a feeling he was a little angsty."

Kerra and Sonic both cracked up laughing at this.

As she laughed with this young hero, she realized that this mission might not be so bad after all.

_A/N: Alright and that's it for chapter two. Please as always review to let me know what you thought of the story._

_~Hokuto Ulrik~_


	3. First Day of High SchoolAgain

_**High School: Redeux**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sega of America, Team Sonic, MGM nor anything else associated with any franchise mentioned within. The only thing that I own is the name Kerra and the story. They belong to me and if anyone steals them I will not hesitate to get creative on the torture. Also I do not own the original idea for the Mjolnir armor, that belongs to Microsoft and Bungie. That's how Kerra got the idea for her own version of it.

_**Chapter 3**_

_**First Day of High School... Again**_

_**HUHUHUHUHUHUHU**_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-SLAM!_

A golden furred hand slammed down on the alarm clock, silencing it and nearly crushing it into oblivion.

Kerra poked her head out of the blankets and squinted at the clock. '_4:30 already? Shit, I hate how long it takes me to get ready in the morning.' _The vixen groaned as she climbed out from under the covers and stretched out her stiff muscles. Running her fingers through her bangs she began her morning routine.

First was a series of push ups and crunches to get her blood flowing and help her wake up.

Then she headed to the bathroom to get a shower. She turned on the taps to allow the water to heat up. As she waited she went to the sink and brushed her teeth. Then, when the glass in the shower was thoroughly fogged, she stepped inside, adjusting the tap until the temperature was just this side of scalding. As she let the hot water relax her muscles she began the task of washing her long mane of hair.

Once the thick hair was thoroughly rinsed she put it up in a messy bun and set to work to clean her fur until it glistened.

An hour and a half later, Kerra stepped out of the bathroom with a dry towel wrapped around her as she brushed her still lightly damp hair. Once she finished brushing her hair, she put it into a tight braid, with a hair tie that had a rather large stone on it that she hid in her hair.

Clearly, there was a reason that Kerra refused to cut her hair to a more manageable length. At the length of the braid, nearly three feet, it made a very handy impromptu weapon.

Then she went to the closet to chose her outfit for the day. She decided upon a pair of blue denim hip- hugger, boot cut jeans with a black leather belt with a simple silver buckle. For a shirt, she had a baby doll screen printed shirt that read 'Foxy' with fox ears on the 'F' and a fox tail forming the lower part of the 'y' and left a little bit of her midriff exposed. Over this she wore a black leather jacket that fell just past her hips, with the sleeves reaching all the way down her wrists.

For jewelry she kept it simple. The necklace that Zonic had given her to disguise her true form, tucked inside her shirt so it didn't get caught on anything. She also wore her wedding ring, explaining it by saying it was her grandmother's wedding ring. Though, truthfully it was actually her mother in law, Bernadette's. She had given it to Sonic before the wedding, explaining that it was one of only a few family heirlooms that had survived the Great War and the coup.

As she went down stairs to eat some breakfast, she turned on the TV to see what was going on in the world.

As she poured the cereal, she heard the anchor say that stocks were down and the economy looked like it was in a recession. _'Big surprise, the guys on the Hill only want to line their own damn pockets instead of actually helping people.' _Kerra thought as she grabbed the milk jug out of the fridge.

The anchor then moved onto the next story. _"Fighting continues to day in the Middle East as Coalition Forces clashed with insurgents throughout the country of Iraq. No losses have been reported by Coalition leaders though several insurgents were killed in numerous gun battles throughout the country."_

_'Huh. Looks like the Centcom leadership in this zone is actually hunting those bastards down instead of letting them strike first.' _Kerra thought as she sat down on the couch to eat her breakfast and watch the rest of the morning news.

Finishing her cereal, Kerra went to wash out her bowl and get ready to head out. Grabbing her bag and her keys, she put her necklace on, taking on her high schooler persona. She then walked out to the garage and got into her 2010 Ford Mustang 5.0. Opening the garage door, she turned the engine over and leaned back in the bucket seat and let the rumble of the big V-8 run through her. Taking the brake off, she dropped it into gear and pulled out of the garage, closing it as she rolled down the driveway.

Her first stop was Cream's house. Since the rabbit lived just down the street and was on the way to the school, Kerra offered to give her a lift to school. The young doe was waiting outside as Kerra pulled up in the driveway.

"Am I late or something?" Kerra asked as Cream hopped in the passenger seat.

"No, I just wanted to get some fresh air. It feels really nice this morning." Cream replied as she buckled in.

"True, to bad we have to take the highway or I would take the side roads. I love the feel of the wind through my hair." Kerra said as she backed out onto the road again.

"I know what you mean." Cream said as they made their way to the highway.

"So, what's the story with you and Tails?" Kerra asked innocently.

Kerra had noticed the looks that Cream had been sending the kitsune and was curious as to whether there was any chemistry between the two.

"Huh? Oh, well we've been friends for years, but I don't think we'd take it any further than that." Cream responded to the random question.

"Please, I've seen the looks that you've been send at him. You have a crush on that kit." Kerra responded with a smirk.

"No I don't!" Cream replied quickly with a blush spreading across her cheeks. "We're just really good friends."

"Then why did you deny it so quick and why the blushing? Don't worry, I don't play match maker. I just like to know what's going on with my friends so that I can prepare for any drama." The white vixen said as she merged onto the highway and rapidly accelerated, shifting quickly without so much as a scratch coming from the transmission as she flew through the gears.

"Why would there be drama?" Cream asked, sounding a little hurt.

"It's nothing personal Cream. It's just a fact. Relationships, no matter what kind, will bring drama. Hell, look at Sonic and Amy. They're good friends, but when Amy gets into one of her fan girl moods. Boom, instant drama." Kerra explained.

"You're right. I guess I never looked at it that way." Cream replied.

"Sometimes it just takes a new set of eyes to bring things to light. I try to avoid drama at all costs, but I try to help calm it down when it happens. Think of me as a preventer if you will." Kerra said with a small smile.

"I understand. So you would be willing to help me and Tails out if we were, hypothetically speaking, to move to more than friends?" Cream asked

"You bet. I hate to lose such good friends as you guys." The vixen said as she pulled off of the highway and turned down the road leading to the school.

The two girls reached the school a few minutes later. Pulling into a spot in the student parking lot, Kerra got her first good look at the campus.

It was a sprawling nearly one hundred acre campus with separate areas for football, baseball, tennis, and track events; all with their own stadium seating.

Then there was the school building itself. It was a massive structure that had multiple wings that radiated from a center courtyard. There were covered walkways leading to each of the wings and each wing looked as though it could comfortably house several hundred people. Kerra was surprised that the school was so massive since the total population, including the facility, was only a little over a thousand.

Each wing held different grades. One for freshman, one for sophomores, one for juniors and one for seniors. The others contained the gym, auditorium, cafeteria, and offices.

The center courtyard had benches, picnic tables, and even a couple of snack bars for students to go to when they had a free period.

The library, on the other hand, was in a separate two story building just off of the senior wing. Meaning, for the unfortunate underclassmen who had for what ever reason incurred the wrath of the senior class, it was almost like the beaches of Normandy to go and due research for a project or just to get a good book to read.

Kerra shook herself out of her stupor to hear Cream talking to her.

"Kerra we need to head to the auditorium to get our schedules." The doe said tapping on the vixen's window.

"Right. Sorry I was just a little awestruck at the size of the school. My last school was just one building for just as many people." The snowy vixen explained as she climbed out of the car getting her messenger bag out of the back seat.

"Yeah all the new kids are like that when they come here." Cream said with a smile as she led Kerra to the proper wing.

"Jeez, I'm gonna need a map to get around here. So how long do we have to get our schedules and get to class?" Kerra asked.

Looking at her watch Cream replied, "About half an hour to get our schedules, find our lockers and get to our first class. The first day is always got a shorter first period since this place can be such a maze."

The two girls headed into the auditorium to get their schedules and locker assignments. Once they got there they ran into the rest of the gang.

"Cream! Kerra! Over here!" The two looked around and saw Amy waving to them. After getting the information they were needing, they joined their friends.

"So what classes do you guys have?" Amy asked.

"I have Trigonometry, English 12, World History, Physics II, PE, and Auto tech to round out the day." Kerra said as she consulted her schedule.

"I've got Algebra III, Chemistry II, English 12, Music Theory, PE, and World history." Cream said as she read off her classes.

"Wow it looks like you schedule is an exact copy of mine Kerra." Tails said as he looked at the vixen's schedule.

_'Hmm. I wonder why that is?' _Kerra thought before saying aloud, "Yup at least I have someone I know in all my classes."

Tails smiled and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well that just means we can help each other out."

"True. What about the rest of you guys. Do we have any classes together?" The arctic fox asked.

As it turned out all of the friends had PE for the same period, while the other classes were mix matched.

Kerra shared her English class with Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Rouge. She shared her history class with Amy, Blaze and Silver.

Since all the teachers used the same lessons plans for whatever convenient reason. The group all agreed that they should meet up and help each other with homework. Kerra volunteered her house since it had plenty of space and had no one to disturb them whilst studying.

With that the group headed to the senior wing and broke off for their first periods.

Since Kerra and Tails had the same first period he offered to walk with her after they dropped Cream off at her Algebra class.

"So how long have you and Cream known each other?" Kerra asked Tails.

"We've known each other since the second grade after her mom moved out here after her father died. Neither of them talk about how he died, though it must have been bad if they had to move afterward, you know?" Tails replied as they made their way to the second floor to their classroom.

"Yeah it must have been. So are you guys just friends or is there something more in the works?" Kerra asked slyly, figuring if her first question hadn't thrown him, this one would.

"No, we're just friends. I wish we could be more, but there are 'issues' that I have with getting into relationships." Tails said not even skipping a beat.

"Bad experience?" Kerra asked.

"Not exactly. How about I come by later after school and we can talk about it more." Tails said as they went into their class.

Finding their seats, Kerra nodded. "Fair enough. Though I would like some answers to this growing mystery that is Tails the fox." She said with a smile.

"Sure thing. Though you can not, under any circumstances tell anyone about what I tell you." Tails said with a serious look flashing across his features as he said it.

"I can keep a secret." Kerra replied. _'The question is, how much longer can you hide what ever it is you're hiding Miles. Is it a secret like mine or one that would have much more far reaching ramifications than that in this Zone?' _The Spartan thought as she turned to face the front of the room as the teacher walked in.

_'I hope that you can Kerra, because I need to tell someone about this. I just wish I could bring myself to tell Sonic and the others, but I know that this will hurt a lot of people if I just came out with it.' _ Tails thought as he listen to the teacher drone on about rules in the class.

_**HUHUHUHUHUHUHU**_

_A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for the long wait, but things have started to pick up a little, so I have been really busy. I hope that everyone enjoys the story, and as always please review._

_Hokuto Ulrik_


	4. Secrets Told Part I

_**High School: Redeux**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sega of America, Team Sonic, MGM nor anything else associated with any franchise mentioned within. The only thing that I own is the name Kerra. It is mine and if anyone steals it I will not hesitate to get creative on the torture. Also I do not own the original idea for the Mjolnir armor that belongs to Microsoft and Bungie. That's how Kerra got the idea for her own version of it.

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Secrets Told Part I**_

The next day Kerra was in her first period and noticed that Miles was missing. She waited until lunch to find out where he was.

"Hey Sonic!" Kerra said as she sat down with her tray.

"Hey Kerra what's up?" The blue speed demon replied.

"Where's Tails at? He's not one to miss class, and he's been missing all morning." The arctic vixen answered.

"Yeah, I stopped by his place this morning and he said that he was really sick. He sounded terrible too." Sonic replied with a grimace.

"Huh, is this usual?"

"Actually it seems to happen the same time every month. It's a little weird but we don't worry about it. He bounces back when he gets back." Cream replied.

Kerra stopped chewing on her burger when she heard that tidbit of info. Swallowing she asked, "How long is he out each time?"

"About a week, why?" Amy asked

"No reason. It does seem a little strange." Kerra replied as she took a swig of her soda.

_'Something's off with this. Miles is definitely hiding something and I have a pretty good idea based on his seemingly frequent absences.' _Kerra thought as the conversation turned to try outs.

"So Sonic what are you going out for this year?" Knuckles asked.

"Definitely track. I have to limit myself enough to do that; it would be just too much to slow down for football and basketball." Sonic replied, leaning back in his chair. "What about you Red?"

"Football definitely and probably wrestling." Knuckles replied simply.

"What are you going out for Amy?" Kerra asked.

"I'm on the cheer leading squad and I play basketball. What about you? Ya gonna try out for the squad or anything else?" The pink hedgehog asked.

"Probably basketball, might see if they'll let me on the football team, and track in the spring." Kerra replied. "As for cheer leading, not just no, but hell no."

"Why's that?" Amy asked getting offended.

"No offense meant. I'm just not one for that kind of spotlight. Singing and playing guitar that I can do. But deliberately putting myself out there as something to become some guy's trophy, hell no." Kerra replied "Plus most cheerleaders are stuck up bitches. You're one of the few that I have met that is nice and not a major prep."

"True, most of the girls don't like it that I hang out with people that they call losers, but we've been through so much together, I can't choose something like that over my friends." Amy replied honestly.

_'Wow, Rosie is definitely a little more grounded than I thought she was. Even though she's only a cheerleader so she can stay close to Sonic.' _Kerra thought with a smirk.

The group continued to make small talk about different sports, Knuckle told Kerra that the football tryouts were that afternoon and not to get her hopes up, because a number of girls had tried out in the past and all been shot down for one reason or another.

_Later that afternoon_

After the final period let out, Kerra went down to the football field and met up with Knuckles.

"So you came after all." Knuckles said to the vixen.

"Yeah. I have this tendency to want to buck the system. That and I hate it when someone tells me that I can't do something just because I have tits." Kerra replied with a smirk adjusting her goggles.

"Do you always wear those things?" The echidna asked.

"Yeah, partly cause they look cool and partly because I'm slightly photosensitive. Really bright sunlight bugs my eyes something awful." The vixen explained.

"Okay I'll buy that." Knuckles replied before seeing the coach, a tall skunk that looked strangely familiar to Kerra. "There's Coach St. John. He's your biggest obstacle if you wanna join the team."

"Looks like I'll have to shatter his perception of high school girls." Kerra replied as they walked towards the skunk.

"Knuckles what have I told you guys about bringing your girlfriends to tryouts. It just distracts the other guys." St. John chastised.

"Actually Coach, I'm here to tryout. Also I'm not dating Knucklehead here." Kerra replied with a smirk at the look on Knuckle's face at the nickname.

"So you think you can pass my tests and make the team huh?" The coach asked looking her over. "Well, you look like you can run, and you look like you're light on your feet, but can you take a hit?"

Kerra recalled some of the blasts that she'd taken and either walked away from, or took and kept on charging. "Yeah I think I can take a hit." She finally responded after leaving her mini flashback behind.

Then line up with the rookies and we'll see just how good you are." St. John replied as he walked off.

As Kerra put her bags down she saw Shadow on the sidelines with the players who were returning to the team. Turning to Knuckles she asked, "Is Shadow on the team?"

"Yeah, he's the starting quarterback." The guardian replied.

"What position do you usually play?" Kerra asked

"Linebacker. Gotta put me somewhere, right? Plus I'm a starter with Shadow. The only problem is that we need a good running back or receiver to balance out the line. We haven't had any good people in those positions for a couple of years now." Knuckles explained.

"Hmm. Well depending upon how things go, you might just have one of those positions filled." Kerra replied as she walked towards the line of hopefuls.

"Alright you runts," St. John began. "I need to weed out the strong from the weak today. Only the best out of you will make the team, and then if you're good enough you might get some game time during the season. Now let's get started."

The group of about thirty students ran through numerous drills. Agility, sprints, passing, tackling, and others. So far Kerra had blown all of the tests out of the water.

"Okay Ulrik, you think that you're pretty hot stuff huh? Alright, defensive and offensive lines get geared up. You to Ulrik, I want to see how you do in a little scrimmage game." St. John said as he looked towards his returning team and the vixen.

They were all out on the field ten minutes later, Kerra being the first one out, much to the coach's surprise.

"Huh, you definitely want to do this don't you?" He asked the vixen who was adjusting the chinstrap on her helmet.

"Yeah I do. I was told that you haven't let a girl onto the team once, I want to prove to you that some of us are made of tougher stuff." She replied as she went to the group that was playing offense, while taking her helmet off now that it was properly adjusted.

"Alright Kerra. You ready for this?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah why, you got an artillery piece for a throwing arm or something?" She replied with a grin.

Shadow actually cracked a smile and chuckled. "You could put it that way. Let's hope you can catch my passes."

"Oh I shouldn't have a problem." Kerra answered with her own chuckle.

"Then let's go." Shadow said getting the offensive line onto the field.

The game was no contest. Between Knuckles defending Shadow, Shadow's accuracy with both long and short passes, and Kerra's speed and reflexes, they scored six touchdowns in short succession. Needless to say, St. John was stunned.

"How did you learn to compensate for the blind-spots in the helmet so quickly?" He asked the vixen, just to make sure that his starting quarterback didn't take it easy for her.

"I paintball. The mask I wear has about the same field of view. So adapting to this was simple." The vixen explained.

"Well congratulations, you are the first female to make it on my team." St. John said as he held his hand out to shake hers.

"Thanks coach, glad I was able to impress you enough." Kerra responded shaking the coach's hand and getting into a grip test with him.

"Really now? After all that and you still do this? Kinda petty, don't you _think?_" Kerra asked as she tightened her grip to just less than bone crushing.

"Damn you got a good grip." St. John said as he shook out his throbbing hand.

"Comes from being not only a grease monkey, but also a gun bunny." Kerra said as she headed towards the locker room to get changed.

The entire team just stared after her as she walked away. With that one sentence she had just elevated herself from possible extremely hot bull dyke status, to an insanely hot chick that knew how to shoot shit. They team stood there until the rumble of her Mustang faded in the distance. Then they finally snapped out of it, and threw each other dirty looks because they were all think the same thing:

_"I'm gonna get with that fox."_

_Later that night_

Miles was driving carefully across town to Kerra's house. He was driving a car that not even Sonic knew that he had, a 1969 Chevrolet Nova. He had kept this car to go with his secret. One that he was going to share with a certain arctic vixen.

He pulled up to Kerra's house and made sure that there wasn't anybody around and his hood was covering his face. Getting out of the car he quickly moved to the door and knocked. All he was able to hear was the dull thumping of music being played at high volume pumping through the house.

Trying the knob, he found it was unlocked. _'Weird. I figured she would have this place locked up tight.'_ He thought as he entered the house, favoring his stomach.

As he walked around the first floor, he heard a low clinking noise coming from the basement. _'She must be down there.' _Miles thought as he started down the steps, heading towards what would prove to be the scariest encounter of his life.

Kerra was in her basement, which served as a gym, a lab, an armory and her command center if anything were to kick off that she would need the hardware for. She was currently lifting an insane amount of weights for someone of her size, especially since she still had her necklace on.

She was wearing a pair of old faded fatigues, a pair of black combat boots, and a black sports bra containing her generous bosom.

She also had a Nighthawk Tactical Remington 370 shotgun slung across her back.

When Miles hit the bottom of the steps, two things happened very quickly.

One Kerra dropped the barbell that she was holding and suddenly vanished.

Two, Miles suddenly winds up with a twelve gauge surprise aimed damn near point blank at his nose.

Lowering the barrel, Kerra told Miles, "You're lucky that I give someone one chance to tell me what the fuck they are doing in my house before I blow them away."

"Yeah I guess I am. I knocked but the music was so loud that I doubt you heard it." Miles said when he could speak past his pulse.

"I heard it, but usually the only person that stops by is Cream. Though she usually announces herself when she comes down the stairs, so I have time to put this away." Kerra explained as she spun her shotgun around to its resting place on her back.

"Understandable." Miles replied. Then he noticed how much weight was on the barbell. "Jeez how in the hell can you lift that much weight? That has to be almost three hundred pounds!" He exclaimed.

"That's actually a fairly low weight for me. I can lift more but I try to keep my muscles toned. Women shouldn't be ripped. It's very unattractive." Kerra explained as she hefted the barbell off the floor and put it back on the rack.

"True, then only way you can tell that they're female is by looking under the skirt." Miles replied with a chuckle.

Chuckling herself, Kerra replied; "Funny, though I believe you came over to tell me something. Though I have my suspicions about it that you might be able to confirm for me."

"Suspicions?" Miles replied, sounding a little shaken.

"Yes." Kerra replied pulling a couple of sports drinks out of the fridge in the basement and tossed one to Miles. "The first is that you're gay, or two; actually a girl that is damn good at hiding who she is." Kerra said before she was interrupted.

"What how can you say that?" Miles practically shouted sputtering out the swig he had taken from the drink.

"Well the fact that the entire time you've been talking to me, you've been looking at my face, despite the fact that I'm only wearing a sports bra. This leads me to believe that you are possibly just a very polite young man, you're gay, or you're a chick." Kerra said, pausing before continuing. "Though if I were to put money one anyone of those options, I would have to say the smart money is you being female."

Miles looked at Kerra with a look of shock on his face. He then reached up to his neck and unfastened a choker with a small box on it. Smiling he replied:

"You're good. What gave me away?" the now revealed female asked.

"Well for starters, I could hear the distinct clicking of your voice changer every time you talked. It was really starting to get on my nerves, by the way. Then there was your absence last week. I asked about it and everyone said that you do that at least once a month and the teachers don't sweat it because you're the star student. They also said these absences take place pretty much at the same time of the month. Though there is one thing that I want to know." Kerra asked as she finished summing up her findings.

"What's that?" the other vixen asked.

"How the hell were you able to hide tampons or pads, which ever you use, from Sonic? I know that you guys stay at the same house. I really want to know how you managed to pull that little trick off and keep ol' blue boy in the dark." Kerra replied.

"We have separate bathrooms. That and he's totally oblivious to what goes on at the house. I tend to have to keep up on everything like the grocery shopping." the younger vixen explained.

Nodding Kerra replied, "Understandable, I have a space case hedgehog to deal with myself. By the way what is your name? Please don't tell me that they really named you Miles."

"Nope my name is actually Maia Prower." Maia said simply.

"It's a nice name. So when were you going to break the news to Sonic and the others?" Kerra asked as she started to move towards a bank of computer monitors on the far end of the basement.

"I have no idea. I've tried to tell him so many times, but something happens and I lose my nerve." Maia explained, looking crestfallen.

"Give me an example of what happens." Kerra requested as she started to type on the keyboard as she sat down in front of the monitors.

"Well, there's Amy. You know how she gets." Maia replied looking to Kerra, who nodded for her to continue.

"Then there is the one person that I hate more than anything else." She continued, a look of malice tainting her visage.

"Let me guess, this guy?" Kerra asked as she pulled up a picture on one of the screens.

Maia growled in a feral fashion as she looked at the image.

On the screen rested the image of the most wanted man on Earth, Dr. Ivo Robotnik.


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sega of America, Team Sonic, MGM nor anything else associated with any franchise mentioned within. The only thing that I own is the name Kerra. It is mine and if anyone steals it I will not hesitate to get creative on the torture. Also I do not own the original idea for the Mjolnir armor, which belongs to Microsoft and Bungie. That's how Kerra got the idea for her own version of it.

Alright everyone, I have to apologize in advance, but my updates will be put on hold for the foreseeable future. I will be moving back home here in a couple of days and I will not have internet access for a while. Don't worry I will be working on my stories in the mean time, and who knows I might have a few new plot bunnies pop up and spawn a new story. As always please leave me a review so I know how I'm doing. Also please visit my profile and vote on the poll there. I'm letting you guys decide what verse to send Kerra to next. If you have an idea that isn't posted, send me a pm and tell me about it. I thank you all for your patience and kindness.


End file.
